All I Want Is You
by BulletTheBlueSkyU2
Summary: Ten years went by, and Caspian had given up hope on ever seeing her again. Now that he was near her, a pain arose within his chest; he didn’t know quite what it was. Could he possibly love her? Caspian/OC
1. An Enchanting Night

She'd been in his thoughts and concerns ever since she was a little girl; but she was a woman now, a beautiful, breathtaking woman. He could hardly contain his emotions when he found her living alone with the Narnians, after all their years of being torn apart.

She was the child of his nurse. His uncle Miraz had graciously allowed the child to stay in the castle, only because she was too young to brave the world alone without her mother. When his uncle learned her and her mother had been telling Caspian of the old world of Narnia, he'd become outraged and separated the two forever by banishing the women from the castle. He'd never fully healed; she was his closest friend and secret keeper. She was the only one he could ever talk to, the only one he could share his feelings with.

They were just children then.

Ten years went by, and Caspian had given up hope on ever meeting her again, or ever hearing her stories about an old world he knew still existed, not only in his dreams.

Now that he was with her again, a pain arose within his chest. He didn't know quite what it was. She took his breath away whenever she walked into a room, when she touched him, he'd felt as though he'd been burned with fire. When she spoke in her angelic voice, his skin tingled. He'd never felt this way about anyone before. Could he possibly love her?

* * *

What was I thinking? I needed him. In all my years, I had never encountered anyone as fierce and mysterious as him. This man was so different. He was much kinder than all the men I had ever met. There was something about his exotic speech and his virile appearance that had my heart skipping beats whenever I was in the same room as him.

Lucy had teased me and said that she'd caught him staring at me, more than once. I caught myself staring at him when we were alone. I'd suspected he had feelings for me, but did I dare believe such a man would choose _me_? No matter what the outcome, I couldn't put it aside any longer; I _loved _him. I loved him and he had to know it. I'd intended to make him mine, no matter what the cost.

I got out of bed, silently, and stepped into the stone hallway. I'd walked a few yards and turned into where the three royal men slept.

There he was, lying there in his bed, his light undershirt barely outlining his toned chest. He took my breath away.

I stepped silently over to his bed, careful not to wake Peter or Edmund, and slowly kneeled down next to his face.

"Caspian," I whispered, while softly shaking him. The contact my fingers made with his chest chilled me to the bone. I knew this feeling would be so much more severe when there wasn't a layer of cloth between us.

"Katerina!" He exclaimed in his thick Spanish accent. Every time he spoke my name, a shiver ran down my spine.

"Shhh!" I placed one finger on his mouth to silence him.

He looked at me with a wide-eyed, stunned expression. Apparently I was the last person he ever expected to see in the middle of the night.

"Come with me," I whispered seductively in his ear.

He got out of bed as quick as he could without waking anyone else. He reached for his armor at his bedside.

"That won't be necessary," I said and placed my hand on his, stopping him from retrieving his extra clothing.

He glanced up at me with an almost terrified look as he fully realized what my intentions were. Would he find me disagreeable now? Or would he enjoy the idea of exploring me as much as I relished the thought of having my way with him?

I quickly realized I had misinterpreted his look, for a smile spread over his lips a second later.

I took him by the hand and led him out into the fresh air. We walked for about a half a mile, until we were well away from camp. I stopped and turned to him.

I gazed into his dark, intense eyes for what seemed like an eternity. His eyes had a way of captivating anyone who stared into them for longer than a few seconds. I regained my composure when he started moving closer to me, his face just a few inches from mine.

"Katerina," he breathed my name softly; his warm breath on my lips set my mind on fire. I wanted nothing more than to surrender all I had to this mysterious, robust man.

"Caspian," I answered back. A second later, I felt his lips lightly touch mine. He pulled away quickly, unsure it was what I wanted.

This man could lead an army into battle fearlessly, confront a king with bravery, appoint himself to restore Narnia victoriously, but what he could not do was understand a woman. He had a naïve, innocent side that came out almost every time he was around me. I think he feared he had not the proper knowledge of women he needed to entertain me.

I laughed internally, admiring and adoring his childlike innocence.

After a moment, I leaned in to capture his lips again, desiring him to know and understand that all I wanted was to be intoxicated with the very essence of him; to be enraptured in his masculine scent and feel every inch of him roaming my body in an intimate moment of bliss.

He slowly lifted his hands up and lightly caressed my face. It was a simple gesture, but it made my heart skip a beat as we stood there, locked in a gentle kiss.

After several moments, I attempted to deepen the kiss by running my hand through his hair. He responded by gently licking my lower lip, his tongue asking for entrance. I granted him passage and his tongue began wildly exploring my mouth, sending a chilling sensation through my body.

I raised my other hand up and massaged both my hands through his hair. I jumped a little when he groaned a deep throated sound. A smile played on my lips as I continued passionately kissing him, wondering how long it would take to feel the adrenaline rush.

I felt Caspian move his hands off my face and snake them around my waist. He pulled me in closer and I could feel his hands moving furiously down my back, desperately trying to remove the ties that held my dress up.

He finally found the ribbon and began unlacing it. My head was spinning; this was really going to happen.

All trace of the boyish innocence was gone completely. In its place was the most fierce and violent desire. He broke the kiss and concentrated on removing my clothing.

After only a few seconds, he'd entirely unlaced my dress and it fell to the floor, leaving me completely nude before his hungry eyes.

He stepped back and stood in awe for several moments, taking all of me in with an intense stare. I started feeling self conscious and crossed my arms into my chest, concealing my breasts from his gaze.

"You are beautiful," he finally said and stepped toward me, his arms outstretched. I smiled and moved to wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into another lusty kiss.

He immediately shoved his tongue into my mouth and roamed it wildly. My hands moved from his neck to his waist and began loosening his belt buckle. I un-tucked his shirt and pulled it over his head.

He was half naked.

My fingers trembled as I worked to remove the last bit of clothing he wore. Even in our heated kiss, my mind was racing. I couldn't help but be a little frightened, I _was_ still a virgin. I wondered if Caspian had ever been with a woman before. At this point, I didn't care. I had decided I wanted this more than anything in the world.

In my blindness, I'd finally worked off his pants and nervously pulled away from his lips to gaze over his naked body.

My eyes worked downward from his intense dark eyes, to his neck and down to his tone chest. I reached out to touch the defined ripples in his abdomen, admiring them completely. After several moments I finally glanced down below his waist.

My jaw dropped as my eyes took in his full erection. Would he even fit? I quickly turned my gaze back up to his face to avoid embarrassment. His cheeks were glowing red; in that moment, I'd realized this was his first time also.

I slowly stepped forward and closed the gap between us, sealing it with a kiss. He started backing me up and finally lay me down on a small, grass covered hill behind us. He stepped backward, admiring my full frame again in the moonlight.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered again. I knew he meant it completely. He never repeated anything unless he really wanted to emphasize it.

He stepped forward and lay down on the hill next to me, propping himself up on his elbow. I leaned forward to capture his lips once again. He started moving his hand down my waist and touched me softly. I gasped and he pulled away from my lips.

He looked down at my entrance, his hand still cupping it gently. He exhaled and thrust a finger inside me. I arched my back and gasped; I had never felt anything like this in my life!

He continued shoving his finger into me with more force every time. After several moments, he added another finger and soon had two fingers swirling and twisting through me with exhilarating speed.

"Caspian!" I screamed out his name.

He smirked as I began bucking my hips and shoving down to meet his rhythmic thrusts.

A moment later, a feeling began overwhelming me, it hadn't completely released me yet, but I could feel that it would overtake me soon.

He thrust his fingers into me twice more and then my release came. I closed my eyes and cried out his name, over and over again as I felt waves of pleasure surround me like never before.

Almost as quick as it had come, the feeling had gone.

I opened my eyes to see Caspian smiling down at me.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked with a grin.

I was actually at a loss for words.

"I- uh- where did you learn to do that?!" I finally spit out.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Call it instinct."

I leaned up and pulled him into a kiss. He began slowly moving on top of me as our tongues entwined and danced together.

He pulled away from the heated kiss and positioned himself above me, his tip gently touching my entrance.

"Katerina, are you sure you want to do this?" His face turned to a tender look of concern. I knew he would do whatever I asked him to, and if I said no, he would respect my feelings and wishes, no matter if it hurt his own.

I had no intention of saying no. I wanted this more than I had wanted anything in my whole life, and I intended to let him know it.

"Yes! There's nothing in the world I want more," I replied.

His concerned face turned to a smile in an instant.

He leaned forward and trailed kisses all up and down my neck in a heated moment. My face flushed as I felt his erection begin to slowly enter me. I closed my eyes and held my breath as I knew he would break the barrier only too soon.

He continued kissing my neck up to my ear and whispered, "This is going to hurt."

I grit my teeth and answered back, "I know."

He gave me no more warning as he thrust his entire length into my body. My back arched and I screamed as the barrier of my virginity stretched so far it broke.

"I'm sorry!" he pleaded apologetically.

I couldn't respond for a moment. I tried to get used to the stinging pain that now shocked through my entire body.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, seeing the clearly painful look plastered on my face.

"Yes, just keep going. I'll tell you if it hurts."

He started thrusting forward again and the pain was dulling and slowly becoming less severe. It was soon completely replaced by pleasure even greater than before.

I wrapped my legs around him and clung onto him tightly, digging my fingernails into his back. He groaned deeply and pushed his lips onto mine. I moaned into his mouth as he thrust forward in a timely rhythm, nearly sending me over the edge.

I placed my hands on his chest and attempted to roll him over, succeeding after several tries. He stopped thrusting and looked at me curiously. This was something I had an instinct about, and I had to try it.

I sat up and positioned him underneath me. I lowered myself onto him and straddled his hips. I quickly began picking up the pace and was soon rising and falling with his thrusts until I was nearly screaming his name.

"Caspian!" I cried out as I was nearing my release. I could tell he was nearing his as well, for he threw his head back and growled, long and deep. He arched his back upward and thrust himself forward one final time before he would reach the end.

"No, wait!" I cried when he was about to climax. Mine was coming; it would be any second now.

A moment later, I finally felt the end as he thrust his hips up to meet me once more as we both went over the edge together.

I threw my head back and let out a long, low moan as I felt him spill deep inside me. This was the most intimate moment of my life, and I shared it with the only man I had ever loved.

I fell forward onto his chest, my breath heaving in and out in deep sighs. I heard his breathing pattern change as well. He seemed to be gasping for air, as though he had long been deprived of it.

I pulled off of him and collapsed on the grass next to him. After several minutes, he turned his head and gazed deep into my eyes.

"I love you, Katerina. Even when we were children, my heart always belonged to you. It has taken me this long to realize it. When you left, and I thought I would never see you again, I wept most nights in the darkness, I wandered around the castle aimlessly, I did almost nothing but think of you for ten years. Just when I'd given up hope on ever seeing you again, you came back into my life." He paused to take a breath before continuing.

"I want to marry you," he said slowly. "I want to make you a queen."

I instantly started crying. I had _always_ loved this man, even when he was the little boy I remembered from my youth. It broke my heart when I'd been forced to leave the castle and be apart from him for the most agonizing ten years of my life.

Now he was a man; a very strong, courageous man. From the moment I'd set eyes on him, I knew I would love no one else, as long as I lived.

He reached a hand up to dry my tears.

"Shhhh," he whispered in an attempt to soothe me.

I couldn't hold it in any longer, he had to know how I felt about him.

"Caspian, I have loved you since the moment I first set eyes on you. I knew even then that I would love no one else as long as I'd live. I wept when I left also; I spent most nights in agonizing fear and anger. Fear that I would never see you again and anger because I was forcibly parted from you." I closed my eyes and let the tears fall before I continued.

"I would marry you even if you were a servant in your uncle's castle," I dropped my head, "for that is all I am."

Being the daughter of his nurse, his teacher, meant I was not born of royalty. He knew this, and yet he still insisted on marrying me.

"Katerina, I promise you, as soon as this war is over and my uncle is dead, I will marry you, and together you and I shall rule this great land," he paused, and when I said nothing, he continued speaking. "Will you agree to this?"

I could think of no words to say. I just nodded my head as the tears silently fell.

He tilted my chin up, looked into my watery eyes and leaned in to kiss me. This was the most passionate kiss I had ever experienced, even better than any before. This was gentle, fierce, soft, and violent all at once. In that kiss, I knew my fate was sealed as the future queen of Narnia.


	2. Prince Caspian's Account

**This is Prince Capian's account of his night with Katerina. Queen O' Randomness‏ requested that I write it, so here it is! :) I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Who was I kidding? I'd seen the way Peter looked at her; the way she seemed to return his glances and smiles. How could she love _me_ over the high king of Narnia?

As I lay awake in bed, it became apparent to me that I would love no one but her. I _had_ never loved anyone but her.

I decided to cast away my thoughts for the day, as I rolled onto my side and fell asleep.

* * *

In my dream I saw a large crowd of people. As my vision focused in on them, I recognized them to be my people, the Telmarines. They were all looking the same direction; something had drawn their attention to a platform in the center of them all.

The crowd was split in half by a velvet aisle running up the center of town. My vision drifted to the platform and I noticed a great lion standing at the top of the platform and beside him stood a man. After a moment, I realized that_ I_ was the man standing there. I was dressed completely in dark clothing and a red velvet train shot out behind me. A large crown sat atop my head; I was king?

I appeared to be glancing behind me with a smile. I couldn't quite see what I was looking at; what could be drawing my gaze so intently?

Then I saw her.

_Katerina _

She looked just like an angel. Her dress was entirely of white; the delicate flowers in her hair showcased her gentle, feminine touch. Her flawless porcelain skin was covered by a sheer veil across her face. Even while dreaming, I longed to tear that veil from her face and passionately kiss her soft lips.

The crowd was throwing flower petals at her feet where she walked.

She was stepping closer; any moment now and she would be standing beside me.

A lump sprang to my throat as I realized we were to be married. A sudden anticipation and fright came over me at the thought of being united with this enchanting woman.

A silence fell over everyone as the ceremony began.

* * *

I felt something arouse me from sleep. I tried desperately to ignore it; could they not give me five more minutes?

I banished all thoughts of sleeping when I heard a woman's voice; _her_ voice.

"Caspian," I felt her shake me gently. Her fingertips chilled me as she softly ran them over my chest, in an effort to wake me.

"Katerina!" I exclaimed, a little too loud; I was stunned. What was she doing here?

"Shh!" she quickly pressed a finger to my lips in an effort to silence me.

All I could do was gaze at her. Her beautiful, deep blue eyes were blazing in the torchlight. Her delicate golden-red hair fell in silken curtains around her gentle face.

She slowly leaned forward; a chill ran up and down my spine as I felt her drawing closer to me. She pressed her cheek to mine and whispered in my ear.

"Come with me," she said in an arousing tone.

I feared that if I didn't hurry to leave, I would quickly wake to find this all just a dream. No, this was not a dream, this was real; she was _really_ here, standing before me.

I glanced at the armor at my bedside, not knowing whether or not I would need it. She could have only wanted to warn me of a secret scout. Perhaps that was all she wanted; to just simply tell me before alerting and awakening the entire camp? Even so, she paid no attention to Peter, who lay asleep in the corner, unnoticed.

I decided to reach for my armor, convinced that she wanted something strictly battle-related. What else could she want from me?

Before I could touch my protective covering at the side of my bed, her hand reached out and rested on mine.

"That won't be necessary," she whispered in the darkness.

Could her intentions really be what I thought they were? Did she mean she wanted _me_?

My surprised look turned to a fearful expression as I thought of having her. I had never been with a woman before, and I was sure to disappoint this beautiful goddess. She may have had many men in the years we had been parted. I would certainly look like a fool.

I saw her face seem suddenly worried; perhaps she thought I was uninterested and didn't want her. If she only knew the truth. I wanted her more than I wanted anything; even the throne. I quickly allowed a smile to brush my lips in an effort to reassure her.

She smiled in return and gently took my hand and led me down the long hall and into the warm night air.

I followed her as she led me deep into the forest, well away from camp. We must have walked for a half a mile before she suddenly stopped and turned toward me in the darkness.

Her deep blue eyes stayed fixed in my dark gaze for a lifetime. She had the most beautiful and captivating eyes; they could simply capture any man who gazed into them for more than a second. I 

longed to kiss her, to feel her feather-soft lips gently touch mine in one intimate moment we both shared.

I leaned forward very slowly, my eyes still locked in her intense gaze. She came out of her daze a second later and glanced down at my lips and then up at my eyes again.

"Katerina," I whispered slowly; my lips were just an inch from hers. I could feel her warm breath on my lips; I shivered at the thought of being this close to her.

"Caspian," I heard her respond. I closed my eyes and leaned forward to touch her lips. It lasted only a short moment; I didn't know if that was exactly what she wanted. I pulled away to look into her face; to study her expression.

I could read nothing on her face; she seemed to be lacking any emotion at the present time. I wondered if that was good or bad.

After a few seconds, she leaned forward and kissed me softly.

I loved her; through that kiss, I wanted her to understand how much I treasured and cared for her. I slowly lifted my hands up to touch and caress her face. I longed to do so on many occasions; now I finally could.

She responded by running her fingers through my hair. I only wanted more of her.

My tongue gently touched her lower lip; I longed to taste her completely. She opened her mouth wider and I quickly shoved my tongue along hers, as I began fiercely roaming her mouth with every ounce of passion I could give her at the moment.

She raised her other hand and now had both hands running wildly through my hair; I groaned, long and deep. How could she be capable of making anyone feel so amazing?

I moved my hands off of her face and slowly wrapped my arms around her waist. I was a little frightened; what would she think of me? Would she object? I had to know.

My fingers searched in vain for the ties on her dress. I simply couldn't find them! I tried once more to locate them and finally found them.

I'd decided in that moment, I wanted this more than anything. I knew she did too or else she would not have brought me here.

A few moments later, I finished blindly untying the laces on the back of her dress and it fell to the floor. I broke our kiss and stepped back to look over her.

She was gorgeous! I could never have imagined her to be as beautiful as she was right now. Her breasts were perfectly round like ripe apples; her body was curved in sensual waves, accenting every part of her perfect figure to its advantage. She crossed her arms into her chest, concealing her perfect breasts from 

my eyes. I looked up at her face and became aware of her embarrassment. It was then that I knew and understood this was her first time, as well as mine.

"You are beautiful," I said in an effort to reassure her in her time of discomfort.

She began stepping toward me; I closed the gap and embraced her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into another deep kiss; I instantly shoved my tongue into her mouth and passionately kissed her. I felt her hands move from my neck to my waist. I shivered as her fingers began working to loosen the buckle keeping my pants up. She un-tucked my shirt and pulled it violently over my head.

I could feel her fingers trembling as she continued working my belt buckle; she was just as scared and excited as I was.

A few moments later, my last article of clothing was gone. I stood before her, completely nude.

She stepped back to gaze over me, carefully looking over the top half of my body without looking at my lower half. When she'd finished looking me over, she finally looked down. I saw her eyes widen and I heard her breathing change.

She looked back up at me very quickly; much faster than I had looked at her. I longed to know what she was thinking. I felt my face flush. Was I worthy of her?

She slowly stepped toward me, reaching forward and closing the gap between us with another passionate kiss.

I wanted to know her; to feel her walls around me.

I slowly started shoving her backwards, until she finally lay down on the side of a small grass covered hill just behind us.

I stopped kissing her and stepped back to look at her again. She looked just like an angel.

"You are so beautiful," I whispered again. The way her golden-red hair fell onto her breasts and shone in the moonlight was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

I decided not to embarrass her any longer. I stepped forward and lay next to her on the hill, propping myself up on my elbow. She moved toward me and captured my lips once again.

I kissed her deeply; all the while my hand began roaming her beautiful naked frame. I touched her breasts, her waist, and finally reached down and gently touched her warm entrance. She stopped kissing me and sharply pulled away, a sound of shock escaping her lips.

I looked down at her; I had an idea and wanted to try it. Should I continue?

I longed to give her the most amazing kind of pleasure. I decided I _had_ to continue.

I took a deep breath, let it out sharply, and continued with my instincts. I shoved one finger inside of her and shivered when she arched her back and let out a sound of desire.

I loved her more than anything. I couldn't help but wonder if things would change after tonight. Would we be together?

I continued thrusting my finger into her with almost violent force. I decided to add another finger and, in a moment, I had two fingers circling through her. I picked up my pace and soon she was screaming my name.

"Caspian!" She cried out. I loved pleasing her this way; it was the most intimate kind of favor, and I enjoyed it immensely.

I felt a half-smile form on my lips as she began bringing her hips down to meet my thrusts. I could tell she was close now. I shoved into her two more times and then she cried out again. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the momentary sensation I knew was surging through her body right then.

I smiled and she opened her eyes.

"Did you enjoy that?" I smiled again. All I ever wanted to do was please her.

She seemed like she was at a loss for words. She stuttered and I knew my actions had taken her breath away.

"I- uh- where did you learn to do that?!" she finally asked me.

I really didn't know where I'd learned it. I just suddenly thought of doing it; I had no previous experience in this sort of thing at all. I struggled for a witty answer.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Call it instinct."

She started breathing normally again and leaned in for another kiss. I felt a surge of passion rush through me as I deepened the kiss. I slowly began moving on top of her. I was afraid I could crush her delicate frame with my muscular physique.

My nervous innocence came back for a brief moment; would I be able to follow through with this? What would happen if I couldn't get inside her? I knew I had to try.

I pulled away from her lips and gently positioned myself between her legs. I looked up at her; she was so beautiful. The way her eyes seemed to glitter in the moonlight was so captivating, it left me breathless.

"Katerina, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her slowly. I had to be sure this was what she really wanted. Her virginity was something she could never take back, once she'd given it away. I shivered at the thought of her allowing _me_ to be the one to take it from her.

I waited anxiously for her answer. Would she say no?

Finally, I heard a change in her breathing and she spoke to me.

"Yes! There's nothing in the world I want more."

I felt a smile spread across my lips. I took no time in continuing to pleasure her. I leaned down and planted small kisses all down her neck. The feeling electrified me and I longed to have more of her. I slowly thrust my hips forward and barely into her. I had not reached her barrier yet, but I knew I would reach it soon.

I kissed her neck again, this time trailing my feather soft kisses up to her ear.

"This is going to hurt," I softly whispered to soothe her.

"I know," she replied.

I couldn't make her wait any longer. I had to get it over with. I shoved forward and completely inside of her. She arched her back and screamed from the force of it. I thought I may have seriously injured her, for this was not a scream of pleasure, but something far more terrifying.

"I'm sorry!" I cried out in her moment of pain. I'd hoped she would allow me to continue.

She did nothing for several moments. Her face wore a look of discomfort; I started to worry.

"Are you alright?" I asked her quickly.

"Yes, just keep going. I'll tell you if it hurts."

I obeyed her command and began slowly pumping inside her. I heard her breathe a sigh of relief as I knew her pain was numbing. I quickened my pace. I felt her legs wrap around me as she clung on tightly, her fingernails digging into my back in her severe pleasure.

I let out a low groan and pressed my lips to hers. She moaned into my mouth as I continued thrusting myself into her.

I suddenly felt her hands pressing upon my chest. I continued kissing her until she rolled me onto my back, taking me by surprise. I stopped moving and looked up at her with a questioning gaze.

She positioned herself on top of me and lowered herself downward. She enchanted me as she began shoving herself down to meet me at each of my thrusts. I stared at her expression as she threw her head back and cried out my name. I glanced down at her chest and noticed her delicate, round breasts heaving with every thrust. I longed to touch her, feel her more intimately.

"Caspian!" she cried out my name once again. I shivered at the sound of my name on her tongue.

I could tell we would both release anytime now. She thrust down hard and I threw my head back and growled. I arched my back into her and thrust forward one more time.

"No, wait!" she cried as I prepared to release.

I stopped for a second to delay the feeling overtaking me. I continued with one long, hard thrust. I suddenly felt the end, as waves of pleasure overtook me as nothing had before. We both felt it at the same moment. I had never experienced anything as intimately close to this in my life.

She breathed in and sighed, falling onto my chest as her strength seemed to leave her. In the sudden silence, I became aware of my ragged, uneven breathing. I was breathing in deep gasps.

She pulled herself off of me and lay down beside me on the grass, still panting.

I slowly regained my regular breathing pattern as thoughts flooded my mind. Surely it was a sign that she must have cared for me since she'd aroused me from my dreams, led me all the way out here and made love to me? I'd had one question burning in my mind for many weeks. I had to tell her how much I loved her and cared for her. She was everything to me as a child; but then my world was shattered.

I turned my head to look into her deep blue, sparkling eyes. I suddenly felt lost for words as I lay there, fixed in her gaze. I began my statement slowly, careful to think through every word before I spoke it. I wanted this to sound as flawless as possible.

"I love you, Katerina. Even when we were children, my heart always belonged to you. It has taken me this long to realize it. When you left, and I thought I would never see you again, I wept most nights in the darkness, I wandered around the castle aimlessly, I did almost nothing but think of you for ten years. Just when I'd given up hope on ever seeing you again, you came back into my life."

I stopped to breathe before my next statement. It had to be perfect.

"I want to marry you," I said even slower than before. "I want to make you a queen."

Without any hesitation, Katerina broke down crying. My surprise must have been clearly visible on my face, for I had never seen her this upset in all my life. I quickly dismissed them as tears of joy and reached up to wipe them away.

"Shhhh," I whispered in an attempt to comfort her.

I listened intently as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Caspian, I have loved you since the moment I first set eyes on you. I knew even then that I would love no one else as long as I'd live. I wept when I left also; I spent most nights in agonizing fear and anger. Fear that I would never see you again and anger because I was forcibly parted from you."

She closed her eyes and the tears fell, once again.

"I would marry you even if you were a servant in your uncle's castle," she dropped her head and looked down, "for that is all I am," she said under her breath.

I knew she was not born of noble or royal birth. She was the child of my old nurse, but that made no difference to me. I knew, in all my future years, I would never find anyone like her. I needed her in my life. I had to know what it would be like to wake every morning with her beside me. That is why I was insistent on her marrying me.

"Katerina, I promise you, as soon as this war is over and my uncle is dead, I will marry you, and together you and I shall rule this great land," I paused, giving her an opportunity to accept or reject me. When she said nothing I could wait no longer.

"Will you agree to this?"

Once again, she seemed at a loss for words. I smiled as the tears began falling from her eyes once more.

I leaned down and kissed her delicate lips. I was in disbelief; this kiss was the most passionate, fierce kiss we had ever shared. In that kiss, I knew she would be mine forever. I knew someday we would be joined together as one, just as we had been a moment ago. In that kiss alone, I knew our lives were sealed as the future king and queen of Narnia.

* * *

**If you would like me to continue the story, write a review and let me know. If I get enough people wanting me to continue, I may consider it. Thanks! :)**


End file.
